


Simpering

by Zyxst



Series: Read Between the Lines [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cocky Brock Rumlow, F/M, Flirting, I Don't Like Peggy Carter, I Don't Like Sharon Carter, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Reader deals with her feelings about Sharon Carter and Brock Rumlow.





	Simpering

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the universe of Malicious Compliance. You don't need to read that to follow the plot.

Agent Carter shook hands, saying, "It's going to be a pleasure to work with you, Captain Rogers."  
Steve smiled and you looked at the floor to hide your distain. "My aunt sang your praises when you  
worked together. You don't know how much it means to me." Sharon gave a wide smile and the captain  
ate it up. 

You nearly puked.

"I'm heading up to prep the mission files," you informed the pair. "Meet back here in 20." They  
agreed, paying you little mind as you left. You called for the lift with a huff. You weren't sure  
what pissed you off more - Sharon's simpering at Steve, or listening to her exault the great Peggy  
Carter. "If she only knew," you muttered as the doors slid apart.

"Agent [Y/L/N]."

"Rumlow, good to see you." You greeted the leader of the STRIKE team.

"I told you, it's Brock," he corrected you. His stance shifted, stepping closer to you and crossing  
his well-muscled arms. 

You touched his biceps and felt the muscle twitch. "And I told you, it's Schmoopy." He glanced over  
and you winked playfully. "Or [Y/N]." Patting his arm while he snorted, you continued, "We're  
debriefing in 20. I'm headed to my office to pick up files."

"Is that new code for 'I Can't Stand That Simpering Bitch'?"

The doors opened. "Oh, fuck you, Brock." You weren't trying to hide how you felt about Sharon Carter,  
but you didn't think you were that obvious. He walked beside you to your office. He followed you in  
and scanned the room as you sat behind your desk. You quickly set up a transfer between your  
computer and Stark pad, then leaned forward and dropped your head in your hands. "It's missions  
like this that make me regret coming out of retirement."

Brock cleared the room, assured the his listening devices were still in place and working. He flicked  
a finger at the metronome on your desk, knowing the rhythmic ticking calmed you. "Are you pissed  
because you're jealous, or is it something else?" He squatted and took your hands in his. 

"I have no fucking clue," you sighed. You chewed your cheek in thought, watching Brock's callused  
fingers gently brush along your knuckles. "I think ...I think it's more her being related to Peggy  
Carter. As much as that woman is idolized, they'd shit themselves if they knew." 

"Know what?" 

Leaning your mouth to his ear, you whispered, "I can't say. You don't have clearance." The barest  
tightening of his grip hinted this news displeased him. You dragged your lips down against his  
stubbled jaw. "I want to kiss you, but I really don't need a complaint on my record my second week  
back." You pulled back enough for him to see your face and you rolled your eyes in the directions  
of the security cameras.

When you shifted away, his left hand shot up and held your jaw. He slanted his mouth over yours,  
darting his tongue inside. You groaned and tangled your tongue with his. Your eyes drifted closed.  
Your hands gripped his hair. He pushed up, crouching over you and planting his hands on the chair's  
arms. An effective trap you didn't want to escape. Your hands roamed along his broad shoulders and  
neck as he swallowed your whimpers. You growled when he stood to his full height. "Relax, [Y/N],  
we'll pick it up tonight," he said with a smirk.

"You're damn right we will." The opportunity to watch him walk away was missed by the computer  
chirping that the transfer was complete. As you disconnected your Stark pad, you never saw the smug  
look Brock gave to Steve as they passed each other outside your office.


End file.
